Fullmetal Gypsy Bloom
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom was sent to the world of FullMetal Alchemist in Conqueror of Shamballa a few years after Ed, Noah, and Al went back to their world. She is found by the group of Gypsies that Noah had joined and raised by them as a Gypsy with strange fire powers AND alchemy AND Noah's power to see into peoples hearts and minds. It only comes out a week or two into the first season of Winx Club


**Winx Club and Fullmetal Alchemist Cross**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of being sent to plain old Earth Bloom was sent to the Fullmetal Alchemist realm where she was picked up by the gypsies in Conqueror of Shamballa a few years after the movie itself? No one even knows until a surprise 'good will' idea by three certain Cloud Tower Seniors. AU OOC and possible Femslash and Bashing.)**

"Let me get this straight…to try and promote a more friendly rivalry and understanding between fairies and witchs you're having the senior witchs see the freshman fairies worst and best memories then the freshmen fairies will see the senior witchs worst and best memories?" Bloom of Earth asked looking at her headteacher, Ms. Faragonda at Alfea collage for fairies, in disbelief and causing her to nod.

"Okay so what are you going to do about emotional support?" Bloom asked raising her eyebrow at the old woman that looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean Ms….Bloom was it?" Headmistress Griffin from Cloud Tower asked raising an eyebrow at the red head with the deep tan.

"Yeah, my name's Bloom and let's thinks about this for a minute. You're going to have everyone relive their worst memories in front of the friends, classmates, and students from the rival school. I don't know about the other girls but my worst memories are…well their called my worst memories for a reason. I barely survived the emotional turmoil…and the memory itself the first time around. If I was to relive it without any emotional support of those that I actually know then who's to say I won't go nuts and kill myself this time? I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one with memories like that either." Bloom asked causing the witches and one or two fairies to nod in agreement while the others looked shocked. What could be so bad that someone might try to kill themselves?!

"I didn't think of that Ms. Bloom…very well then everyone focus on your family or those that support you the best and I'll summon them here for you." Faragonda said after a moment of shocked silence as she exchanged glances with Griffin, Griselda, the Twins from CT and Palladium. Forty bursts of magic and light later and everyone was standing near their family that supports them, for witchs that meant a distant relative that was also a witch or didn't care if they were witches and for fairies that meant parents or siblings. For Bloom however a group of seven women dressed in long robes of different colors appeared. All had the same basic features, darkly tanned skin of a caramel color with dark hair and dark colored eyes ranging from brown to green to blue.

"Viridis! (Bloom!)" They cried in a foreign language causing everyone to stare at them in confusion and shock, usually everyone could understand the others language even though they came from different planets but this language was new. **(A.N: I don't know what language Drachma or Ishvalan is exactly so I'm using Latin for Ishvalan and Russian for Drachma.)**

"Mater Matris! (Mother!) Sorelle! (Sisters!)" Bloom said in the same language with her eyes brightening up as she hugged the women one at a time, starting with the woman in the green robe that looked to be the eldest of the group.

"Aut florem! Quid quod tu facis? Si vobis bene?" The oldest woman asked tugging Bloom back into her arms after the others had got done hugging her.

"Ego mater pulchrae. Cicero paucos haec mea schola mea. Stella, iam nostis. Hoc est, Flora, cum roommate ex flore virium, Musa musicae secundum potentias, et Tecna aliquo ludo technology potest." Bloom said back as she broke away from the hug to point at her four dormmates and friends.

"Salve sororibus nostris amicis est noscere." One of the women, this one the second oldest it seemed and wearing a white gown, said smiling and bowing slightly towards Blooms dormmates who looked confused at what she had said, causing Bloom to giggle slightly.

"Stultitia est soror. Et non est locutus Amesteris Ishvalan." Bloom said causing the others to snicker at the woman in the white robe that blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. Ishvalan is our natural language so we tend to use it not Amesteris." The eldest of the women said smiling at all the confused faces.

"Amesteris?" Musa asked in confusion and she wasn't the only one.

"You all call it English but on our planet it is known as Amesteris. Everyone this is my adoptive family. This is my mother, Rila, and my sisters." Bloom said smiling at them and causing them to nod slightly in understanding, strangely enough there wasn't that many parents there only one or two of them. For most of the girls it was their siblings or best friends, even cousins or aunts, which were there in place of their parents.

"You have a large family Ms. Bloom." Griselda commented idly before kicking Palladium who had begun to drool over the gypsy women.

"Yep and we usually have one or two new members every year but they leave pretty quickly. These seven however are the ones that have raised me since I was a baby, and stayed with me ever since." Bloom said smiling while the blue clad woman clapped her hands together as she spoke in rapid Ishvalan to her 'mother' and sisters.

"Marvelous idea Laki!" Rila said in Amesteris for the others who looked confused while the blue clad Laki blushed slightly and looked down.

"May I ask what this marvelous idea is Ms. Rila?" Faragonda asked raising an eyebrow at the green clad woman who beamed at her.

"Of course. Laki here just had the idea that since we were all new here and have not been here before we should do our traditional dances to not only commemorate our first time here but to also thank you for bringing us here!" Rila said with a wide smile while the others were nodding in agreement and Bloom had a wide grin on her face too, it had been a while since she had done the traditional dance.

"I see no harm in a simple dance and it will help us learn more about their culture that seems similar to several I know." Griffin said after a moment of thought with a shrug of her shoulders while Faragonda and Griselda nodded in agreement.

"Thank you! Bloom get your traditional robe on! You're leading us this time since you're the one attending this school! Is there somewhere with more space that we can perform our dance?" Rila said beaming at the three women before turning to her red haired child who grinned and focused her magic a little. With a simple snap of her fingers Blooms outfit was replaced with a red gypsy gown like that the other women were wearing, and she had golden bands on her wrists with several golden necklaces and a single flower shaped gold earring in her ear.

"Impressive use of magic Ms. Bloom." Ms. Faragonda noted impressed while the witches and other fairies looked at the red head in shock. Not only did she really pull off the gypsy look but most senior fairies couldn't change their cloths like that with a simple snap of their fingers. Griselda would have complimented the girl as well but she was busy slapping Palladium upside the head to keep him from drooling over his student.

"Here. There will be plenty of room for a dance right outside the door. Are you in need of instruments?" Griffin asked opening the door to the inside of the virtual reality chamber for the gypsy women who thanked her politely and filed in, only to blink when the blank chamber turned into a luscious grassy field that had plenty of space.

"Sister?" The white robed woman asked looking at Bloom pointedly while a woman in a purple robe and a woman in a yellowish robe sat on the ground of the fields and looked at Bloom as well. Bloom focused her magic a little again before clapping her hands together and producing two instruments, a drum and a guitar, that was promptly handed to the two women sitting on the ground.

"Incredible. To think she is so strong and has such control at such a young age." Zarathrustra muttered to her twin who nodded in agreement as a slow but steady beat started up. The non-sitting robed women then lowered their headgear so that it twirled around them lightly as they spun and danced. Bloom began to sing and her voice was beautiful although they couldn't understand the words to the song.

"**Me djinaua jeg rat gai wam  
Me djinaua jeg rat**

**gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam**

Me djinaua jeg rat" 

Here the white robed sister joined in as a background singer.

"**gai wam  
Me djinaua jeg rat gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam"**

Here a faster beat picked up and the flowing headgears and slashes blurred as the six females spun around and danced at incredible speeds.

"Amazing." Griselda breathed, entranced by the dance as much as Palladium was.

****

"Me djinau jeg rat gai kelam"

At this point in time the others piped in with the chorus.

**"La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la**

Me djinau jeg rat gai kelam  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la

Tsawo djine du  
Diri bacht an goi rat  
Miri bacht an goi rat"

"I don't understand the words but this song is wicked cool!" Musa cheered with most of the other girls agreeing, even the witches. Everyone stared entranced as the women spun and danced although Blooms singing never wavered once as she spun in time with the others.

****

"Me djinau jeg rat gai kelam  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la  
Me djinau jeg rat gai kelam  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la  
Tsawo djine du  
Diri bacht an goi rat  
Miri bacht an goi rat"

At the end of the song the family stopped dancing and smiled slightly, not even winded as the stunned Magicals were silent for all of a minute before clapping and cheering for the group.


End file.
